1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake structure for a main shaft of a direct drive torque motor, and more particularly to a brake structure for a main shaft of a direct drive torque motor which is easy to assemble and not only can stop the main shaft quickly, but also has a greater locking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, motor device is used more and more widely in the field of industry, which mainly includes the types of outer rotor, inner rotor and so on. In addition to the effect of high precision, the motor device also has low friction loss, high energy conversion efficiency and low noise. Therefore, the motor device is very important in terms of various machines.
Currently, direct drive torque motor is applied to the drive of the axis equipments: such as the automatic equipment, the indexing plate and different kinds of tool machines. A main shaft of a conventional direct drive torque motor is merely located in a center of the inner rotor and is controlled by the rotation of the direct drive torque motor, and such a conventional direct drive torque motor still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the conventional direct drive torque motor utilizes the power of the torque motor to stop the main shaft. The main shaft still cannot stop immediately since it still has rotation inertia force when the torque motor is stopped, it is hard to control when applying to the products of angle controlling, rotating speed controlling and precision controlling.
Secondly, when the conventional direct drive torque motor stops at any angle after rotating, the working objects or cutting tools driven by the main shaft will lose power immediately, just like losing supporting force, such that the torque motor cannot bear a greater cutting strength. In that case, there is no locking force on the objects driven by the main shaft. To solve the above-mentioned problems, a brake structure for a main shaft of a direct drive torque motor which can stop immediately and improve the locking force is developed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.